Your My Perfect Angel
by PandaCookieMonster
Summary: My first ever AU of what Shannon's childhood was like and how close he is to Jeff. SLASH M/M Don't be hateing if you dont like M/M Slash don't read duh!
1. Early Days

This is my first shot at an AU basically this is Shannon's life starting from the age of 12 and what has happened along with the Hardys, Shane, Other WWE/WCW/TNA Personal and his brothers who I don't know the names of so have made them up.

**Screaming and crying you can see a young boy with blood pouring out of his arms but not from somebody else doing so no he did it himself cutting his arms making them a mangled mess each week, nobody knows why for he doesn't talk to many people and those he does are older which makes him an outcast. Not only in school though for at home he is bullied by his older brothers not knowing why they hate him only knowing that they cannot stand him. Letting up on the crying he looks at his arms knowing they are so screwed up he will never be able to wear a t-shirt only baggy jumpers and jackets. He sits there watching the blood dripping down onto the floor and with his razor in his hand he scraps the thin steel blade over his arm more creating a hell of a lot more blood causing a slight puddle beneath him of just red blood. A slight smile creeps on his face for although this is done out of anger knowing he cause himself to bleed has somewhat made him feel better but before he could do more damage there was a knock on his door which was locked from the inside and a very southern familiar voice raised alarm for the young one who quickly and hastily cleaned the blood off the floor then his arms before grabbing his jumper that was three times to big and slinging it over himself all before unlocking and opening the door hiding the blade before said person could see anything wrong. The older guy stands in the door way and looks at the young one before hugging him and grabbing him by his wrist as the younger one tried not to show it hurts. The older one drags him downstairs and out of the house before lumbering him in the back of the car and climbing in himself it isn't until he closes the door that he talks.**

_'Okay what the hell Shan, your mom said you were crying and shit so start talking man.'_

**Then before Shan could reply the eldest of the group who was also the driver spoke.**

_'Chill Jeff let him breath look he can stay round ours tonight and I'm sure he will talk by the time we leave for school. Now chill.'_

**He then starts the car and makes his way home as Jeff cuddles up to Shan smiling and cradling him showing Shannon he will protect him no matter what, having no luck in getting him to talk. Once at their own house Jeff grabs Shannon and darts into his bedroom shoving Shannon on the bed before jumping next to him.**

_'Okay what's up?'_

_'Nothing I just had a bad day…'_

**Before Shannon could say anymore Jeff grabs his arms and carefully trying not to hurt him takes the jumper off and looks closely at the open cuts all over the lower arms of Shannon, he smiles showing that he will look after him and gets off the bed. He goes into the adjoining bathroom and grabs some cream before sitting back next to him. Opening the lid he looks at Shannon who now has a worried look on his face as he knows full well that it is going to sting. Jeff tries his hardest not to hurt Shannon when rubbing the cream onto the open wounds but he knows no matter how hard he tries the sting will still be there and as it touches Shannon cries out in pain with tears running down his face. Once completed he puts the cream onto the bedside table before cuddling Shannon again, wiping the tears from his face as they both lie down he tries to get Shannon to open up.**

_'Listen I get you don't want to talk but please tell me what happened Shanni you know I care man.'_

_'I urm got into a erm fight with er Khi and yeah he made me sad and said that nobody…'_

**Before Shannon could say anymore he bursts into tears for he would only ever cry in front of Jeff the one person he trusted out of everyone. Jeff decides that he isn't going to push Shannon to talk he knows who and can gather why so he simply cuddles Shannon and massages his scalp while Shannon himself has turned over and buried his head into Jeff's chest smelling the luscious smell that came only from him with his scalp being massaged he stops crying and starts to fall asleep snuggled upon Jeff, though he doesn't mind he is just glad that Shannon was there with him safe and relaxing a bit. Just as the boys were drifting into a deep sleep the bedroom door opens and in comes Jeff's dad back from work. He looks over at the suspicious of how close they are but doesn't say anything about it instead asks a very different question.**

_'Shan, you staying tonight? Where's your stuff and what toppings you want on this pizza?'_

**Jeff looks up through sleepy eyes as Shannon moans before getting off Jeff and standing before answering the old man.**

_'Mhm yeah I am staying Gil if that's ok?'_

_'Dad we left his stuff at his but he can wear my clothes its fine his bags in the car anyway, and we will just have pepperoni please daddy.'_

_'That's fine it will be here in twenty minutes of so, so get up will you two and come join me and Matt in the front room.'_

**He then leaves the rooms closing the door behind him, knowing something was up with those two ever since he and his boys got back from camping. But none the less he goes and watches telly with Matt as Jeff and Shannon laugh before Shannon sits next to Jeff.**

_'You know Jeff, your clothes are way too big for me.'_

_'That be true but who cares your coming back here tomorrow anyway so it don't matter plus tomorrow is Friday meaning if it's ok with yours and mine then you can stay till Monday how bout it Shan?'_

_'I'd prefer to stay here granted the folks say ok to it.'_

_'Then it's settled I'll phone ya mom in a bit and ask my pap later.'_

_'FOOD!'_

**The smell from the pizza has drifted into Jeff's bedroom and no sooner had it Shannon was out the door in the kitchen plate in hand waiting for some pizza looking like someone who has been starved for weeks he grabs four slices and sits down scoffing two by the time Jeff has made it to the front of the house laughing he grabs his own and sits next to Shannon, as all four finish relatively the same time Shannon has it everywhere. Jeff and Matt laugh before Matt talks.**

_'Dayum kid slow down next time and man you eat like a baby you're covered in it ha!'_

_'Shut it Matt just because me and Shan love pizza but yeah Shan you need a shower I dunno whether more is in your hair and face then actually in your stomach ha!'_

_'Really? Damn.'_

**Shan then gets up and darts into Jeff's room and pulls off his t-shirt as he does Jeff bounds into the room closing the door behind him, he notices the bruises upon Shannon's chest walking over to him he wraps his arms loosely around Shannon and turns him around to face him. He can see Shan hates his body still having slight baby fat and now especially with the bruises but Jeff just smiles at him and tightening ever so slightly the grip on Shannon.**

_'You know, when we older Khi will never touch you again got it coz yeah I'll kill him.'_

**Shannon giggles at this knowing Jeff is just as scared of Khi as he is even though Jeff plays all hard. Jeff tickles Shannon slightly as they both laugh before Jeff pulls him onto the bed as they both fall back Shannon lands on Jeff.**

_'Jeffy you're scared of him too, anyway what's this about a dance?'_

**Shannon tries to change the subject but Jeff is not having it, He cradles Shannon before talking again whilst trying to smile at the very scruffy kid.**

_'If he hurt you bad I am not accountable for my actions. Anyway you need a shower then we need to go to bed coz we have school in the morn' and there nuttin' you can do about it, I ain't letting you skip again.'_

**Shannon huffs at this, going to school was the one thing he hated above everything, the kids there hated him and he hated them he was an outcast in school but he wouldn't tell Jeff what went on for it would make things worse he knew that after listening to the leader of the group in school Ryan and seeing as Matt's best friend was Ryan's older brother, Shannon wasn't going to tell Jeff or Matt what was going on. Shannon looked at Jeff trying to get him to change his mind but Jeff simply shook his head and led Shannon to the bathroom where he turned the water on and upped the heat seeing as Jeff always had freezing showers before leaving and letting him have a shower. Whilst Shannon was in the shower Jeff found some clothes for Shannon to wear even though they were two sizes two big he knew he wouldn't mind. By the time Shannon had come out the shower and got dressed Jeff was already in bed and as soon as Shannon got near the bed Jeff pulled him in and hugged him tight as they then fell asleep.**


	2. School Time

A/N : Don't own them sadly :(

**Upon stiring in the morning, Jeff turns over still with his eyes closed and is met with young blond who stayed. Jeff smiles and cuddles up to him and starts to open his eyes watching the young ones chest lift and lower peacefully. Jeff then nestles his head into Shannon's neck as Shannon begins to stir. Whilst on the other side of the house Matt is already awake, dressed and talking to Greg who having just come over is now wide awake. Matt then looks at the clock and nod's towards Greg who then walks over with him to where Jeff and Shannon are in the house and smirk towards eachother before opening the door and barging in on the two, running and jumping on the end of the bed waking them both up screaming Wake Up!. Upon doing so the little blonde groans in annoyence and turns over hiding beneath the covers, whilst Jeff sit's up with and annoyed look on his face.**

_'Urgh you could'a waited another minute you guys, Shannon hadn't even woke up yet.'_

_'What's the fun in that then Jeffro if we waited 'till you woke up?'_

**Greg responded before army crawling up the bed and pulls lighty on the covers. Smiling whilst doing so trying to get Shannons attention which he did, but caused him to go further beneath the covers trying to go back to sleep. Matt looks at Greg trying to get Shannon to come out and laughs before scruffing his younger brothers hair and pulling greg off the bed. they both then walk towards the door.**

_'Five minutes then we are back in.'_

**The two older boys leave the room as Jeff pulls back the cover and tries to get Shannon up who is resisting everything, Shannon hated school and he hell sure does not ever want to go there. Still resisting Shannon nestles his head into the mattress trying to block Jeff out and Jeff just laughs before smiling watching the little one, he then rubs Shannons back there was something that changed when he got back from camp, something about Shannon, looking at him was different. Jeff then shook his head before lying down next to him and hugging him.**

_'You have to get up Shan Ban, we are going to be late then Matt will kill us. Plus look at it this way man, sooner we get there sooner we get back then it's on to OMEGA man._

**Shannon then turns over and is met my Jeff's eyes, Shannon then smiles before reluctently nods. Jeff smiles once more then get's up and pulls Shannon up before they both start to get up and dressed. Once dressed they finally emerge from the bedroom fifteen minutes after Matt and Greg had gone in, when they come out all four jump in the car and go to drop Shannon and Jeff at school. Arriving at school Shannon darts out the car and into the distance while Jeff nods at the two older ones before running after him. Not finding him Jeff goes to class before getting bored and goes to his favourite place, the old toilets nobody goes. Walking in Jeff spots someone under the sinks in the corner, he smiles and locks the door behind him granted they were only a few hours into the day but he knew exactly who it was. Jeff then walks over and sits next to him.**

_'Shan shan, how comes your already in here? What Happened?'_

**Shannon looked up and smiled towards Jeff just as he does the bell for break goes, but neither of them move they just look at eachother before Shannon leans on Jeff as Jeff puts his arm around Shannon and held him close. They sat in silence for the whole break just chilling there knowing nobody can come in and disturbe them. Shannon felt safe here with Jeff, sat away from everyone especially the bullies of whom which he never spoke of. Jeff however liked being away from everyone and especially being with Shannon. The bell then goes as they both get up and go to class.**


	3. School Time Part 2

AN: Sorry it took so long on an update I had college and personal issues to deal with...Enjoy :) 

**Jeff back in class didn't do any of his work or listen to anything being said he was worrying about Shannon, how the little one had changed over the past months becoming quieter, withdrawn and especially how he had begun self harming. A midst these thoughts Jeff sat with a puzzled look in his eye with his head resting on his folded arms. The bell for lunch broke him of these thoughts, and barging past everyone he rushed to the old toilets, then to the cafeteria before going out to the football field and army crawling under the stands. Worried now Jeff rushes to the playground, thinking Shannon would never be there but it was somewhere to check. His eyes grew wider each step he took trying to find his best friend, everyone in school stepped aside as he rushed through the corridors upon entering the played ground, Jeff's eyes darted from the swing set to the tree to the basketball court. But Shannon wasn't there, Jeff turned on his heels and rushed back into school not paying attention to Ryan and the popular kids all with busted knuckles. Insted going from room to room in the school now really worried about his young friend. When finally half hour later on the other side of the school Jeff reached the locker room for the footballers, entering he searched aisle after aisle untill there at the back he saw a very beaten Shannon curled up in a ball in amongst his own blood which had dripped to the floor. Running and collapsing at Shannon's feet, he crawled over and tried to get him to look at him. Shannon just shook with fear sending mixed emotions through Jeff's body, he know knew what was going on he just had to find out who. Snapping out of his thoughts he gently cradled Shannon who in turn released his head from under his curled arms and looked a slight sparkle in his eyes as he saw his best friend, straight away he unclenched the rest of his body and wrapped his arms around Jeff.**

_'Shan, what the hell? who did this? Please talk to me man.'_

**Not opening his mouth Shannon just buried his head into Jeff.**

_'Shan, please man just tell me who did this?'_

**Shannon looks up from having his face buried in Jeff's chest who now has a blood stained t-shirt on. Looking through misty watery eyes he speaks.**

_'I...I...I can't.'_

**As the words slip out of his mouth Shannon bursts into tears. Jeff puts his hand under Shannon's chin and brings his face up, looking into Shannon's eyes he asks again, this time he wasn't letting Shannon not tell him.**

_'Shan you an I, tell each other everything. Now spill.'_

**Shannon screws his face up, knowing Jeff normally drops it he tries to look away but Jeff just pulls his face to look at him.**

_'Hmm'_

**Shannon moans knowing he can't tell Jeff but Jeff just looks fixated onto Shannon's face not even blinking.**

_'Shannon Brian Moore talk to me now!'_

_'I'_

**Jeff shakes his head and looks Shannon in the eyes.**

_'Tell me.'_

_'It's been going on for weeks it's ok, Jeff just lemme get up.'_

_'What? Why didn't you tell me, who is it Shannon come on man no more secrets.'_

_'FINE! You want the damn truth you can have it but then you can leave me alone.'_

**Shannon's eyes swell back up with more tears this time out of anger.**

_'It's been going on since I walked through them doors an hanging wiff you don't help, I'm an outcast, have no friends, get beaten up by Ryan an his gang. They beat on me coz I different, while you lot are wrestling and going to work I can't even leave my street. THERE OK?'_

**As the two last words leave his mouth Shannon is up and into the toilets locking himself in there crying some of it in anger some in pain. Whilst Jeff sits there shocked he knew something was wrong with Shannon but didn't expect to hear that. Closing his eyes taking in everything, Jeff then hears Shannon crying. He jumps to his feet and walks over to the shut toilet door, knocking on it before talking.**

_'Shan-Ban why didn't you say? Open the door Shanny please, just so I can hug you?'_

**Now with a sweeter tone Jeff begs Shannon to open which reluctantly he does with tears falling from his face and blood everywhere he looked a state, Jeff however tilted his head before pulling Shannon in to cradle him. Stood there not wanting Jeff to let go, he hooked his arms around Jeff's neck. Jeff responded by picking Shannon up and placing him on the side by the sinks. He then carefully cleaned both himself and Shannon up before moving in closer towards him meer distance between then as Jeff spoke next Shannon could feel goosebumps rush across his body as he smiled towards the older one. Knowing this sent goosebumps over his friends body Jeff leaner closer in not even an inch between them. Touching his nose against Shannon's.**

_'Hanging around me causes that does it?'_

**Shannon shuddered at this listening to Jeff's voice made Shannon blush a bit but smile more.**

_'Hmmmmmm?'_

**Not breaking eye contact or moving away Jeff brings his arms up and strokes his face moving ever so closely in.**

_'Err...we..ll...n..well...n...damnit Jeff.'_

_'What?'_

**Trying to look innocent Jeff smiles. After this Shannon blushes more and proceeds to turn pink in the process, Jeff then pulls Shannon off the side and grabbing hold of his hand marches out of the locker room, Shannon's face a look of confusement whilst Jeff's a glint of an idea. Marching past everyone who stops what they are doing and look towards them both but more so at their clasped hands. Jeff turns the corner as people start to follow, making his way with Shannon towed behind him over to the playground and straight up to where Ryan and his gang of friends along with his older brother is laughing and joking about the pain they had caused. They then spot Jeff and stop laughing watching him get closer and closer before letting go of Shannon and walking up to Ryan's face. Jeff's face now a look of wrath more than anything as he ignores everyone and looks directly into Ryan's eyes despite the fact that his older brother is there.**

_'You think you are big and you are strong with all your friends and your brothers, boy have you got it wrong, you lay one hand no not even that you lay one finger on Shannon or cause anything and you will be out of this school by an ambulance quicker then you can say your sorry got it?'_

_'Back down Hardy.'_

**Shannon backed away slightly now with a worried look on his face.**

_'Or what? Ryan isn't the only one with an older brother.'_

_'Oi Hardy!'_

**Ryan now very close to Shannon looks towards Jeff with a smirk before going to elbow Shannon, who steps back. Everyone in the now crowed circle gasps nobody stands up against Ryan could do anything Shannon pushes him to the floor and punches him repeatedly with his new-found confidence as Jeff smirks. No sooner as Jeff smirks a fight breaks out between Ryan's gang of friends and his brother and Shannon and Jeff. The circle of people step back and watch the fight happen as teachers look on in surprise. The fight lasts the rest of lunch and only stops when the bell goes, Jeff then quickly untangled himself from the others and grabs Shannon rushing back into the school. Hours later the bell rings for home, Jeff launches out of his seat and off to Shannon's classroom, once there he grabs Shannon and heads outside. Both of them look like a mess with blood on their tops not knowing whose blood was on there. They both laugh as Jeff links hands with Shannon and they turn to each other and smile. Before a cough is heard less than a metre away. Spinning on their heels Jeff and Shannon let go and laugh before jumping into the car.**

_'What the? What happened to you both?'_

**The two younger boys laugh before looking at Matt who has now sat back in the driver's seat.**

_'We had a proper fight man.'_

_'You what?'_

**Shannon's eyes grew wide with excitement as those words left his mouth, Matt looked shocked as he knew that Shannon normally kept himself to himself, Jeff smiled at Shannon and grabbed his art book out of his bag motioning for Shannon to help him which he did instantly. They then drove back to the Hardy compound, once there Jeff's eyes brightened and grabbed Shannon and darted up into his bedroom pushing him on the bed before closing and locking his door. Jumping next to him he pulled Shannon close.**


	4. Back Home

**Sat on his best friend's bed Shannon smirked at Jeff, who responded by getting ever so close to Shannon once again, this time lust filled his eyes as his hands drifted up Shannon's side causing the smaller to blush once again. Jeff's hands slowly and smoothly moved up past Shannon's hips then up to his shoulders sending Goosebumps over his little body. Jeff's hands finally went past his young friend's neck and took hold of his face bringing him closer. Shannon's eyes turned lustful and he began wanting more as he himself moved closer and began cuddling up to Jeff, Jeff not breaking eye contact moved his lips closer to Shannon's each feeling the others breath against their skin. Their lips touching ever so slightly Shannon accidently let out a moan which caused Jeff's eyes to fill with more lust. A knock at the door caused them to pull apart as Matt came in unannounced and sat on the bed with them both looking slightly confused having thought about what Shannon had said in the car. Shannon sat upright as Jeff huffed in annoyance at his brother's intrusion.**

_'What happened then tell me.'_

**The oldest of the group demanded to know for he was the one who would have to tell Daddy about it not Jeff, he knew Jeff would just be off somewhere with Shannon.**

_'Um...Jeff you tell him, Imma go an get a um drink yeah a drink.'_

**With that Shannon jumped up and ran out of the room down the stairs into the kitchen and closed the door wanting to be nowhere near Matt when he found out what happened. While upstairs Jeff pulled a face at Matt.**

_'Why do you want to know, you don't normally?'_

_'Because this time you both are covered in blood that's why now speak Jeffro.'_

_'We had a fight, what more is there to know?'_

_'Why, who?'_

_'Because they pick on Shanny an you don't need to know who.'_

_'Jeffro!'_

_'Ryan and his brother.'_

**Jeff then ran out the room jumped down the stairs and hid in the kitchen with Shannon who had now found the cupboard with candy in it and was very amused at the amount of pixie sticks in there, helping himself to some becoming more hyper each stick he had. Upstairs Matt looked confused surely he thought Ryan wouldn't pick on Shannon. Shannon had all of the wrestling guys and both the Hardy's surely nobody is that stupid. Downstairs Jeff bouncing over to where Shannon was who hadn't noticed his friend had snuck in, put his hands around the younger ones waist causing Shannon to jump near enough out of his skin, turning round seeing Jeff he relaxed and put his arms around Jeff's neck pulling him in to cuddle him, whispering in Jeff's ear which for the first time in his life sent shivers around his body as that same feeling he had felt for a long time took over his body as he clung tightly to Shannon, who had noticed this and whispered some more in his now crushes ear.**

_'Thank you, Jeffy. My warrior.'_

**As the words left his mouth Jeff himself let out a short moan, snuggled into Shannon's neck and began kissing the younger ones neck sending what he was feeling all through his younger firend also. At that moment Jeff started to nibble ever so lightly on his neck before tenderly kissing away making a very slow direction towards Shannons face, as Shannon moaned once more liking this new advancement to their relationship, he returned the favour kissing softly Jeff neck trying not to moan anymore. Deep in each of their own thoughts they continued kissing the neck of the other both now seductively as Shannon joined the slowness moving closer up Jeff's neck towards his lips when they were brought out of their thoughts and quickly let go of each other stepping back from one another as they heard footsteps. Matt. They both thought. Doing so he then entered the kitchen.**

_'Why was the door shut? I'm not about to kill ya, ya know.'_

_'Ya sure?'_

**Shannon answered before Matt chuckled and pulled Shannon over to him hugging his very small friend, Jeff scowled over to Matt himself wanting to be the one holding Shannon.**

_'Why didn't ya say? Man the kid ain't gonna touch you. Listen you get any problems you come to me or Jeff no hiding, and stop with the harming ya self ok?'_

_'O..kay.'_

**Shannon smiled at this he now had his protector but also Matt to make sure nobody hurt him, at that moment a car pulled up in the driveway Jeff looked at Shannon then himself he knew who it was and looking like they did they were sure to get questioned so without hesitation he grabbed Shannon and charged upstairs and slung on some clean clothes before he and Shannon cleaned themselves up. Downstairs Mr Hardy had now entered the house and went into the kitchen putting something on the stove which soon had Shannon plate in hand in front of.**

_'Arr you hungry? Take whatever I have some more.'_

**Looking at the cooked chicken in front of him Shannon helped himself before running into the front room and sitting down trying to scoff all he could down, Jeff walked down the stairs and glimpsed over towards Shannon laughing at the site before going into the kitchen to get his own as Matt and Mr Hardy came out and sat in the room with the younger one. Jeff shortly followed sitting next to Shannon. They all ate in silence and as per usual Shannon finished first letting out a small but loud burp afterwards causing the Hardy boys to laugh. Once everyone had finished and all were in the kitchen putting the plates in the sink Mr Hardy spoke.**

_'So, I had a phone call from the school today.'_

_Jeff and Shannon stopped in their tracks._

_'About your truancy, and Shannon's.'_

**Both the younger two screwed their faces up they knew this was one of the times they wished they were hiding up in Jeff's room, As Matt knew what was coming and quickly and hastily retreated to his own bedroom.**

_'You boy's seem to spend all your time in school out of lessons.'_

_'Dad it's um well...'_

_'Mr um Hardy it's because I err get picked on by the um teachers, yeah they don't like it, I can't um work like the er others.'_

_'Is that so? Well I shall be going to your school on monday, now I'm off out so I will be back later, and Jeff don't let Shannon drink coke before ya'll go to sleep.'_

_'Yes daddy.'_

**He then left the two boys and went out. No sooner had he left They moved closer to one another once again but were interrupted by Matt who muttered something about wanting to speak to Jeff. Shannon nodded and made a bee line for Jeff's room after five or so minutes the youngest boy fell asleep snuggled peacefully in Jeff's bed, when Jeff finally came up half hour or so later Shannon was deeply asleep. Causing Jeff to laugh before climbing in next to him watching him for a while before turning the light out and falling asleep next to his little Angel.**


	5. Onto OMEGA Part 1

**Waking in the middle of the night a very sleepy Shannon brushes his hair from his eyes before sitting up, a familiar feeling came...hunger. Moaning before getting up we quietly not to wake Jeff he made his way downstairs and through to the kitchen where he blinked a couple of times...**

_'Matty what are..'_

**Before he could finish he yawned, then instead of waiting for Matt to answer he went over to the fridge and helped himself to some leftover chicken. Matt looked up from writing on some piece of paper and laughed Shannon looked a right state.**

_'Shan why are you awake?'_

_'Hey thats what I was gonna ask you's.'_

_'I'm awake coz somebody has to figure how we getting to Omega.'_

_'Oh, well I'm hungry.'_

_'I see.'_

**Shannon takes no notice and goes back to eating as Matt continues to figure things out, both stood in silence until Shannon spoke once more.**

_'Hey Matt.'_

_'Mmm.'_

_'What did you want to talk to Jeff about?'_

_'Oh..'_

**Looking back up at Shannon he could see Shannon was confused by it.**

_'Well,...Y...Omega that's it yes I was asking him about a storyline I had planned.'_

_'Do tell.'_

_'Well um it's not quite sorted yet and Jeff doesn't like it so...'_

**Before Shannon could question anymore Matt retreated back to his room, whilst a now awake Shannon suddenly has an Idea, rushing upstairs he jumps on Jeff who moans something about five more minutes. Shannon however has other ideas turning the light on, pulling the duvet off the bed and continually jumping on it till Jeff finally sits up.**

_'What?'_

_'Two things.'_

**Jeff through sleepy eyes smiled at Shannon, whenever he thought of something no matter what time it was he had to tell Jeff.**

_'Ok first, what did Matt say? Second I have an IDEA!'_

**Practically bouncing Jeff laughs at Shannon.**

_'What's your idea?'_

_'Hmph What did Matt say?'_

_'Nothing Shan don't worry about it, so this idea?'_

**Shannon smiled before grabbing Jeff and two jumpers before running down the stairs and out the door. Into the Wood behind the Hardy house, across the wood until he suddenly stops and starts to climb the tree, his tree, their tree, Jeff's eyes grow wide this was probably going to be a long night. Not many normal people would do these things in the middle of the night but hey they were Shannon and Jeff and they were far from normal. Looking at the tree Jeff then climbs up to the top where Shannon sat clenched to the branch like normal, he knew Shannon would always climb it first but the staying up there and coming back down wasn't in Shannons idea of fun. Soon as Jeff reached Shannon, he let go of the branch and quickly made his way over snuggling into Jeff chest whilst Jeff had his back against it and was sat quite comfortable for being in a tree at midnight.**

_'Shannon, listen...'_

**In amongst the silence they heard the night wildlife come to life. Both sat in silence as they listened, Shannon with a smile on his face trying to get closer to Jeff though that wasn't possible but none the less Shannon curled right up against him watching the night sky around them. Jeff stopped watching the night slip away his attention instead changed to Shannon who now took to trying to go back to sleep. Jeff tilted his head watching as Shannons eyes drifted together. Jeff then wrapped his arms tightly around Shannon within an instant the feeling he had earlier felt crept over his body, Jeff himself wanting to kiss the little one goodnight. Shannon turned into Jeff resting against his chest whilst Jeff let out a small shy before resting his head on Shannons own as he too fell asleep….**

**….Hours later Matt had awoken and gone to find Shannon and Jeff who had disappeared from Jeff's bedroom, he began calling their names from the porch out back. All the while the two sleepy heads were still sound asleep high up in their tree. It wasn't there only tree, they had five, but this was Shannon's favourite tree as you could see for miles. The sun started rising and shone into Jeffs eyes awaking him enough to hear his brother calling. Letting go of Shannon with one hand he rubs his eyes before realizing where they where he laughed he knew that getting down would take forever as Shannon hated heights with a passion. Jeff gently kissed the back of Shannon's neck whilst rubbing his back causing the blondie to awaken, who in return mumbled something about the light hurting him. Opening his eyes he stares at Jeff through the sleep dust gathered. Jeff laughs slightly at this causing Shannon to screw his face up. Shannon's eye then grew wide when he himself realized where they were gabbing Jeffs hand he looks over the side of the branch they were perched on and then closes his eyes, he did not like that sight at all. Clenching tighter onto Jeff he heard Matt calling them. Not wanting to look down at the floor again or get down he shook his head causing Jeff to chuckle, Jeff knew full well that Shannon was not about to get down anytime soon. Well without temptation that is.**

_'Hey Shannon, wanna gets some breakfast we have pancakes.'_

**Shannon simply shook his head closing his eyes as his body drifted closely to the edge whilst grabbing Jeff with both hands not opening his eyes.**

_'Hmm, Waffles?'_

**Shannon shakes his head once more.**

_'How about pop tarts?'_

**Again Shannon shook his head, Jeffs eyes then grew and widened as he thought of an idea.**

_'How about this?'_

**Before Shannon could ask what, Jeff kissed Shannon quickly on the lips sending shivers down the boy's spine though already 100 degrees. Jeff then breaks away just as he too is feeling the shivers before scampering down the tree fast enough so just as Shannon's eyes opened, his feet were on the floor.**

_'NO FAIR HARDY! GET BACK HERE.'_

**Shannon shouted after Jeff who simply shook his head.**

_'Want more come get some you mooreon.'_

**No sooner had the words left his mouth Jeff darted into the wood and back to his house, Shannon huffed he knew he now had to climb down but sat in difience for a while. Back at the house Matt had gone inside once hearing Shannon shout after Jeff and had gone and put some pancakes onto the stove ready for the boys whilst he got himself some pop tarts. No sooner had he finished making them and was just about to eat them Jeff ran threw the door and grabbed a drink, sitting down next to Matt.**

_'Mornin.'_

_'Morning baby bro, now why were you two in the wood?'_

_'No reason.'_

_'You didn't stay out there the whole night did you.'_

_'Kinda.'_

**Matt just laughed as they both awaited Shannon to eventually get out of that tree…**


	6. Onto OMEGA Part 2

**...Sat high up in the tree Shannon peered over the edge once more, then clung to the branch he hated heights even though he would always suicide dive off the roof and fly into fantasy lake but still in his mind trees were different they were mean. Shannon sat in defiance surely he thought Jeff would eventually come back if he sat in the tree. Shannon tried to sit there as long as he could but being the impatient one he soon started very slowly and very carefully climbing down the tree he hated going backwards down the tree. Whilst back at the house Jeff had got up and was stood by the porch door awaiting his small lover. Matt got up and moved closer to his brother.**

_'Jeff.'_

_'Mmmm.'_

_'What is going on?'_

_'What do you mean…'_

**Turning around to face his brother Jeff had a confused look on his face, Matt shook his head.**

_'You mean with Shan?'_

**Matt nodded answering Jeffs question without words.**

_'Nothing, I mean you know abou…'_

_'I'm not talking about no stupid Ryan or a gang I'm talking about you two.'_

_'Matt come on man, I don't think so you're insane.'_

**Before Matt or Jeff could say anymore Shannon who had finally come down from the tree appeared behind Jeff.**

_'What's you two talkin bout?'_

_'Nothing Shan hey the pancakes are done.'_

_'PANCAKES!'_

**Pushing past Jeff he Shannon grabs pancakes before eating the remaining ones, Jeff smacks Matt who in returns hits Jeff round the back of the head with the map he was looking at, before hurrying back to his room. Jeff smiles at Shannon and walks over to him, who has now finished the pancakes and was putting the cutlery in the washbowl. Jeff pressed up against Shannon who smiled at him. Turning him around to face himself Jeff looked at Shannon before leaning down and kissing the younger one. Holding on gently he didn't want this to be normal biting and kissing no, Jeff wanted to kiss passionately and soft which Shannon sunk into. Jeff now holding Shannon by his waist holding him up gently kissing him both lost in their own thoughts like the ones before this time deeper and more lustful than ever. Jeff pushed Shannon slowly against the wall mere steps from them before using the wall to hold Shannon up. Shannon lost in his thoughtslet Jeff lead him, he wanted this more than anything as their tongues started to lock together before darting around the others mouth memorizing each mm of their lovers mouth. Jeff ran his hands seductively up Shannon's waist and back down causing the younger to moan in his now true lovers mouth. Jeff suddenly pulled away and in annoyance rolled his eyes as Shannon looked confused until Matt walked back into the kitchen.**

_'Can we help you?'_

_'Haha, Greg's here grab your bags lets go.' 'And please remember your wrestling gear.'_

**Within an instant Matt left as Jeff cuddled Shannon once more nuzzling his neck whilst doing so. Grabbing his hand they then went and got their bags before jumping into the truck and claiming the far backseat as their own. Matt and Gregory looked at them from the front of the car and laughed before reversing out of the drive and starting their journey to OMEGA.**

_'Greg honestly have you noticed anything about those runts?'_

_'Yeah they seem to be a lot cloo… Matt what are you suggesting?'_

**Talking quietly so as the two 'runts' don't hear.**

_'Err, nothing it's nothing…well yeah nothing…ok maybe something…see daddy thinks they are getting too close like you know yeah?'_

_'Well I mean have you um spoke to them about it?'_

_'No..no don't say anything I just wanted to know was all.'_

_'Well ok, no I haven't.'_

_'Put Marilyn on.'_

**Shannon called from the back interrupting the two older guys, who in turn rolled their eyes before reluctantly putting Manson on high enough so the two could hear. The two boys had made a comfy cushion out of spare blankets and had curled up together out of sight. Shannon lay back down and rested his head on Jeff's chest listening to his heartbeat, Jeff played with Shannon's hair as Shannon begun to sing the end of the song.**

_'You are the church,_

_I am the steeple,_

_When we fuck,_

_We're all gods' people…_

_You are the church,_

_I am the steeple,_

_When we fuck,_

_We're all gods' people.'_

**The boys started to drift to sleep as Matt finally turns off the music pulling up at Scott's house they waited before Scott jumped in the middle of the car looking a bit confused Matt then motioned for him to look behind when he did, his eyes grew wide as he turned back round to face the two older ones who had taken to singing to the radio.**

_'Urm Matt?'_

_'Er Yeah?'_

_'Why are the two runts um, well cuddling?'_

_'They WHAT!'_

**_…_**


	7. Onto OMEGA Part 3

A/N :sorry it took a while but trust me, I have a few more chapters that should be down in a week or two. Thankyou to Lisa for all the lovly reviews and of couce Dann for reading it lolz :p

**There lying down in the back of the car the two of them are sleeping and have started to curl up together, Matt stops the car immediatly and get's out going to the back of the car he pushes his younger brother hard enough to wake him but not so hard to wake Shannon. Jeff opens his sleepy eyes to spy his brother meer inches from his face.**

_'Get Out.'_

_'Mmmm'_

_'Now Jeffro!'_

**Jeff reluctently leaves Shannons side and gets out of the car the sun shining in his eyes causes him to rub them whilst Matt looks pissed off. He then pushs his brother up against the car.**

_'You said...'_

_'Huh?'_

_'You said last night nothing was going on, you promised. JEFF! He is only little man..'_

_Jeff suddenly opens his eyes and looks at his brother with anger across his face._

_'He ain't little, well ok maybe in height but you can't say that. So what if something is happening it doesn't concern you. It's betweenme and him not you so just leave us..'_

_'Alone? No that isn't going to happen Jeffro he is really young and he doesn't need you confusing him.'_

_'Confusing him? Man you know nothing I didn't confuse him, he is the one that don't like girls so just leave him and me alone.'_

_'Jeff you can't do this it's bad enough your damn gay but he is only 13 you can't do this it isn't...'_

_'What isn't right? Well screw you whether you like it or not we are so you had better get useed to it.'_

_'Jeff I will never do that, you need to stop. You are not going to even touch him in any way cuddle him in any way. I'm being serious Jeff. even if that means everyone in Omega keeps the two of you apart. Your not doing anything with him got it.'_

_'You can't..'_

_'Oh I can trust me.'_

**Scott and gregory appear from the car and look at the two brothers arguing before talking.**

_'Jeff you can't do that.'_

_'No man you can't.'_

_'None of you is going to stop this it will happen.'_

**Soon as the words leave his lips Jeff storms off away from the car, angry and upset at his brother he thinks about Shannon and how there was noway anybody is going to stop them. Meanwhile in the car Shan awakens to find Jeff gone. He sits up and looks about before getting out of the car.**

_'Whe..whe..where is Jeff?'_

**Shannon stands behind the three older ones and looks upset as they all turn around to see him upset, Matt's face then changes as he see's that Shan is sad.**

_'Shan he will be back soon I promise.'_

_'Wh..wh...why did he go?' Where did he go?'_

_'Shan I said he will be back...'_

**Before the older ones could stop him or Matt could finish a now very upset Shannon runs off in the same direction Jeff went, back at the car the three look from one to another.**

_'Matt is it really that bad, I mean come on man they seem cute together.'_

**Greg tries to pleed with Matt as does Scott...**

**...In the feild across from the car and out of site Jeff is kicking his feet against the wall. Shannon spots Jeff and runs over to him before knocking him to the floor.**

_'JEFFFF!'_

_'Huh?'_

**Looking at his attacker he smiles and kisses his little lover.**

_'What's wrong angel?'_

_'You left and Matt wouldn't tell me where you went and...'_

_'Did he say anything to you?'_

_'Well no, why?'_

_'Because.'_

_'Mmm'_

**Jeff then hugs Shannon and pulls him close not letting go whilst Greg and scott are trying to pleed with matt to just let them be...**


	8. Onto OMEGA Part 4

**Back at the car, Greg and Scott have somewhat got Matt to agree with them to just let the other two be.**

_'Shan will learn Jeff can't be with one person..'_

_'I know but he has to figure that out himself.'_

_'I guess but man, Shan is like a brother to me and I know this sounds stupid but if I had to choose between them i would choose Shan.'_

**...Over the field Shannon and Jeff sit up and cuddle up to one another.**

_'Jeff what was Matt talking to you about, why did you leave me in the car?'_

_'Because I hate him ok.'_

_'You Hate him?'_

**Shannon's eyes grew wide before he screwed his face up.**

_'You can't hate him.'_

_'Why because he is brother? So what?'_

_'Because you two are supposed to be close, I'm the one that get on with my brothers you know that, plus you can't hate him forever he is part of you.'_

_'What so you don't hate Khi or Dyl?'_

_'Well maybe Khi but thats different.'_

_'How?'_

_'Because he is you know mean.'_

**Jeff laughs before cuddling Shannon once more, Shannon smiles at Jeff before sitting inbetween jeff's legs and wrapping his arms around his neck.**

_'Okay so maybe I don't hate him I just, he can't tell me what to do.'_

_'Yes he can he is older but you don't listen even when your told, so what the hell is the problem.'_

_'Honest?'_

_'Honest.'_

_'You.'_

_'ME! How is it me?'_

_'Becuase your mine.'_

_'YAY!'_

**With them words Shannon kisses Jeff on the lips as Matt begins to call their names, though they do not move,** simply just deepen the kiss with huge smiles on their faces. Matt, Greg and Scott go looking for the two now argeeing to just let them be while the younger two don't move at all. When the three finally find them they walk quietly up behind the sitting down pair and make Shannon jump, who quickly ends the kiss and looks up at the older ones.

_'Why do you have to be so tall?'_

_'Why do you have to be so small?'_

**Scott replied before picking shannon up making him jump down and squirm away behind Jeff.**

_'I don't want to talk to you.'_

_'But your talking to me.'_

**Jeff and Matt start to argue with Matt making a point.**

_'But I don't want to.'_

_'But you are.'_

_'Shush I'm not talking to you.'_

_'But...nevermind Jeffro let's go ok because we need to be there come on Shan, I'll put marilyn on for you both.'_

_'Do we have to listen to that?'_

**Greg and Scott say in unison, they hated Manson. Really hated manson.**

_'YAY for Manson, I say food then car.'_

**Shannon then ran towards the Pancake house the otherside of the field.**


	9. Onto OMEGA Part 5

**The boys all look from one to another before chasing after Shannon towards the house, all the arguing caused them to be hungry. By the time they arrived at the pancake house Shannon had already entered and sat down at a table and was looking over the menu with eager eyes, Jeff runs over to his side sitting nearly on top of him before Shannon turned around and jumped up landing on Jeff's lap and he shifted over slightly. Greg and Scott looked at Matt before walking over and sitting opposite the two little love birds as Matt watched them from the entrance a slight smile crept on his face seeing them both flirt over what the way having pushing and laughing at eachother. He then walked over to them and sat beside them as the waitress came up to them.**

_'Would you like to ord...'_

_'Can we have two large platters on pancakes with maple syrup and two large raspberry slush puppies and four pieces of toast and two muffins chocolate..'_

_'Double.'_

_'Double chocolate muffins.'_

_'Is that all?'_

_'Mmmm.'_

**Jeff and Shannon then look at eachother before at the menu scanning it for more delicious items of food they can fit in their stomachs, Matt and the boys look at them and shake their heads.**

_'I'll just have two pancakes and a coke.'_

_'Make it four pancakes and two cokes...'_

_'Six and three please.'_

_'Crumbs is that all now?'_

**The boys nod as the waitress turns with he very large order...**

_'WAIT!'_

**The waitress turns back around stunned they want more.**

_'I want two..'_

_'Four'_

_'Four waffles complete with maple syrup too.'_

**The waitress looked stunned towards the young boy sat in front of her he was the smallest of the group she thought, surely he couldn't eat that much. But she took the order and left and the three older boys laughed.**

_'Shan you can't possibly eat that much?'_

**Matt joked at this he knew the answer.**

_'Yes I can.'_

**That was the answer Matt knew it before Shannon even said it. They all laughed before Jeff kicked them under the table. They all then burst into laughter before talking about the upcoming show and how Jeff was supposed to beat Shannon again...**

_'I am not doing that.'_

_'Jeffro what are you on about?'_

_'Jeff we have already been through this, you win and that..'_

_'No today Shannon wins or else I am not going out.'_

_'M...M...Me?'_

_'Yep you win or else no match.'_

_'I have to pin you?'_

_'It's not hard, Matt pins me all the time...'_

**Before anymore could be said the waitress brings over all the food as Shannon bounces up and down hungier then ever...**

_'Shan if I were you I would stop bouncing.'_

_'Why?'_

**The three older ones begin to laugh as the waitress looks digusted and leaves the boys to sort out who's is whose and walkes away saying something about being rude. As Shannon looks confused and stops bouncing much to the delight of jeff who grabs his drink. Shannon moves off Jeffs lap and look's more confused before Greg speaks up.**

_'Shannon don't be so innocent.'_

_'Huh?'_

_'Errr...Matt you explain.'_

_'Hell no.'_

_'Shanny ignore them they are just being mean let's eat.'_

_'Oh ok.'_

**They all then eat in silence as every single item they order gets eaten...**


	10. Getting Ready

**The boy's finally go back to the car and finish their jorney grabbing Marty on the way. Once at the hotel Jeff grabs his and Shannons bag like he always does and rushes off to their room away from the older guys. The four of them then lock the car and go to their room. Once in and bags down the collaspe onto their beds as Marty speaks up.**

_'Okay so what's with the devil worshipers?'_

_'The lil ones?'_

**Greg responds as Marty nods his and Scotts eyes grow wide before they decide their going to get a drink wanting no part in explaining to Mister the boys are devil worshipers and evil. Leaving the room causes Marty to then sit up and look over to Matt who in returns takes a deep breathe and sits up also.**

_'Don't flip and say it's the music or the...'_

_'What?'_

**Marty doesn't look to happy and knows something is up. Whilst Matt ries to tell Marty Shannon and Jeff have found their room and were testing how bouncy their beds were by putting on Manson and jumping about pretending to play guitar and singing different parts of the song's. Laughing and joking Jeff then jumps from his to Shannon and pushes Shannon down onto the bed and smirks.**

_'Ya, know if you is gonna win man you gotta be able to pin me I say you try now.'_

_'Now?'_

_'Yep now.'_

**Shannon then evil eyes up at Jeff and licks his face.**

_'We are in the middle of fucking slutgarden and you now want to wrestle?'_

_'Theres no such thing as fucking slutgarden.'_

_'Shuttit you.'_

_'Make me.'_

**...**

**...Whilst the two young lovers playfully bicker Matt finally tells Marty...**

_'Look I thought I had a problem with it too but seeing them together it has kind of changed my mind, will Shan be hurt? Proberly. Will he listen to us? No. Should we let him find out for himself ? Yes...'_

_'You mean together as in boyfriend boyfriend? Hells sake Matt that's all that listening to that complete idiot and painting thier faces man, I told you to snap them out of it, I knew this would happen...'_

_'MARTY! Just leave them, Shan will learn don't worry.'_

**...**

**...Over in where Shannon and Jeff are, the two have somehow ended up on the floor poking eachother to death. Both laughing and giggling not paying any attention to what time it is, not having a care in the world whilst they are supposed to be getting ready for the show as they take forever but alas they sort to chilling out and having a laugh. Jeff stops poking Shannon before getting up off the floor and noticing them time he grabs Shannon and lifts him off the floor and walks over to his bag and they push eachother out of the way they go about getting ready for their show, Shannon goes into the bathroom and starts brushing his hair as Jeff looks in the mirror in the room and carefully sharts putting his makeup on as he begins to sing while Shannon happily listens.  
**

_'I wrapped our love in all this foil  
Silver tight like spider legs  
I never wanted it to ever spoil  
but flies will always lay their eggs_

Take your hatred out on me  
Make your victim my head  
You never ever believed in me  
I am your tourniquet'

**The boy's are interupted by the four older ones barging in and jumping onto their beds. Shannon comes out from the bathroom to find the older ones on his bed.**_  
_

_'Don't mess my bed up, I don't want boring people germs.'_**  
**

**They all look at Shannon and laugh before all jumping on his bed causing the little one to run over and push them all to the floor.**_  
_

_'My bed.'_**  
**

_'What I wanted, what I needed  
What I got for me  
What I wanted, what I needed  
What I got for me_

Take your hatred out on me  
Make your victim my head  
You never ever believed in me  
I am your tourniquet'  


_'Jeff you missed part of the song.'  
_

_'I know.'  
_

**...**_  
_


	11. Back At The Hotel

**Two hours go by before the six of the arrive at Omega, as Marty continues to roll his eyes and shake his head every time the two boys giggle at each other or do anything. The four older ones go and sit down in the locker room talking about the nights show, as Shannon and Jeff bound around the building hyped up on sugar. As the night goes on Marty continually finds himself mad at the younger two who blissfully unaware of his hatred took to running about before collapsing in a heap in the locker room, whispering about what they were going to do the rest of the weekend. As the show finally finishes after Matt won, Helms lost, Marty lost, Scott won and Shannon beating Jeff they all pile back to the hotel were the older ones made a quick get away to start the night of clubbing, whilst Jeff and Shannon sat curled up on the sofa in their room.**

_'So Shanny?'_

_'Mmm.'_

**Not paying much attention Shannon rests his head on Jeff's chest listening to his heartbeat whilst cuddling him as Jeff plays with Shannon's hair.**

_'About us...'_

_'What about us?'_

_'I really meant when I said your mine.'_

_'Good because I want to be yours.'_

_'You do realise we will have to tell yours and mine.'_

_'Well we can tell yours but can't we like wait to tell mine?'_

_'Angel it will come out sooner or later.'_

_'I know and I don't have a problem with saying to mom or daddy its just...'_

_'Khi?'_

_'Well yeah and the others you know they hate me.'_

_'So what's the problem?'_

_'Jeffy.'_

**Shannon giggles.**

_'Ok fine I guess we should tell them, plus I could always run away to yours if anything happens.'_

_'Daddy will let you stay no matter what.'_

_'I know.'_

**They both smile and snuggle closer together lying in silence for a while.**

_'Shanny?'_

_'Mmm?'_

_'I think...I...'_

**Before anymore could be said Scotty came in unannounced and smiled at the younger two motioning them to come, as they followed he lead them to the older ones who now very drunk were in their room watching some film Gregory picked up. Matt looked over to them and motioned for them to come closer which they did only to be pulled down in between them all as they all snuggled up and watched the film. As one by one each of the older ones along with Shannon who had taken to sitting on Jeff's lap curled into his chest, fell asleep. Jeff looked about before kissing Shannon's forehead as Marty turned off the TV and went over to one of the beds he sat and listened as a small smile crept on his face as the words left Jeff's mouth.**

_'I love you baby.'_

**Wrapping his arms around him he too fell asleep...**

_A/N: I am so sorry it has been forever I couldn't think but have now found my flair again, a lot of my stories will now be updated so keep checking back :) again so sorry this hadn't been updated._


End file.
